TeenMermaid's Love
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is the third sequel of Mermaid and Merman's Love. When Akiza and Hoshi go to the city to get some stuff for their Lake House, Hoshi visits a young boy who is the son of an old friend of her father's. How will the two bring their parents into seeing each other after the fire in the apartment that happened 15 years age? This will be on hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I have a brief message to share to you all. A young author that goes by the name ForeverWildfire2.0 had asked me to make a third sequel for the one-time series of Mermaid's Love and Mermen's Love.

I hope you all will love this one-shot like the other two. Please tell me what you think okay.

Warning: A few cuss words use, and a little bit of lime.

Notes: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, the settings, or the characters. However, I do own some out-characters that I am going to use for this one-shot.

Again, I hope you enjoy the final series of Mermaid's Love. *This may hold more than one chp. It will probably hold three or five*

* * *

**Teen-Mermaid's Love**

**15 Years Later**

In the ocean of Neo Domino city was a young mermaid jumping out of the water and having fun with her friends in the ocean. "Ah…that feels so good," a young teen said to herself. The young teen was doing spins while she is jumping out of the water.

She had a long raven hair with red strikes on the side of her hair; which is tied into a ponytail, her eyes are cat shaped light brown with a hint of blue in them, her body looks like a young goddess, and her tail is all black with red fins at the end.

Her name is Hoshi, the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski *who is now Mrs. Fudo*. She's a cheery fifteen-year-old girl who lives with her parents. She was their little star, because they found each other and they ended being a family.

"Ah…the water feels so good," she thought to herself happily. She had always wondered what the human world was like out of the ocean. She had always dream of seeing it with her own eyes. She stopped for a little while and looked at the city. "Man…I wonder what's going on at the city…" she thought to herself. "I wish we could go there when we are not busy." She sighed sadly. "But I know that would never happen." she thought.

She looked at the sun which started to set on top of the ocean's surface. "I better head home before mommy and daddy gets worried." She dived back into the water.

Not long from the city, an island is unknown to strangers outside. At the heart of the forest is a Lake house. Hoshi's family lived there since she was five. Her father built the house with the help from the workers, who lived on the island, so they can live there instead of living in the underwater cave.

The workers of the island became friends with Yusei, since he can change into human thanks to the teachings from his lovely wife Akiza. The workers knew about their secret, however they treat him and his family the same.

Hoshi was getting close to her house until a special friend came in the scene. A young seagull named Gibbs. "**Hey there!**"Gibbs talk through mind link. Hoshi looked up and saw her friend.

"Oh hey there Gibbs." she greeted him. The seagull sat on top of a boulder while Hoshi, who got out of the ocean, laid on the shores. "What's up with you?" she asked him.

"**Oh, noting much just enjoying the day.**" he answered. Hoshi smiled. "**So, what about you?**" he wondered.

Hoshi sat herself up so she can sit like a human being with her arms holding her balance. "Oh noting much." she turned to the city with a sad frown on her face.

Gibbs wondered why she is sad. "**Hey, what's wrong?"** he asked her. Hoshi sighed sadly. "**Hey, don't leave me hanging. Tell me what's bugging you!"** he rudely asked. Hoshi looked at him with a sad face and the bird regretted of ever yelling her. "**Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"** Hoshi hold out her hand to stop him from apologizing her.

"Its alright," she reassures him. "I didn't answer and I should have. So don't apologize okay." She took a deep breath before she could answer the bird's question. "Now to answer your question from before. I was thinking about the city." she answered.

Gibbs turned to the city then back to her. "**Oh I see…" **He knows not to push this one too far. Hoshi once told him about seeing the world behind her little island home. However, she could not be able to see the life of the city because of her father's protective side and worry for his family safety. **"Well," **he spoke. "**did you ever ask your father if you can go to the city?"** he asked.

Hoshi turned to him and answered. "Nope, I didn't want to bother him." Gibbs nod his head to her.

"**Well, you probably should." **Gibbs said to her. "**I mean it's not fair for you just to wait here for a chance to come, you should see the city with your own eyes. You should go and ask him."** Hoshi thought about then smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right," she said with a smile. She looked at the sun that was going down. "I better head in before my parents get worried." she told him. Gibbs nodded and then flew off.

She focused on changing her fin into a pair of beautiful legs; she was wearing her bathing suit so she did not have to worry about walking home half naked.

She got up, dust herself off, and head to the house.

Inside the house, Yusei was looking at some jobs interviews that would be interested to work somewhere close at his Study Room. Akiza was in the kitchen cooking some snacks for her family to snack on when they get hungry.

She heard the door opened and came in their young daughter. "Oh, good evening Hoshi." her mother greeted her.

Hoshi took a sit. "Hey mommy." she greeted her back. Akiza walk over and give her a hug. "How was your evening?" she asked her mother. Akiza walk back to the counter and grab a place of sweets, then walk back to the table and place them on the table.

"It was fine," Akiza, answered. "Your father is still looking for a job in his Study Room and I mostly have been cleaning around the house all day." Then Akiza asked. "So how was swimming?"

"Oh, it was fine." Hoshi answered. Akiza could sense that her daughter was not in a happy mood. "What?" she asked.

"Noting," Akiza, answered. "So umm…I was wandering, tomorrow I'm going to the city to get some supplies that we need for the house and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Akiza offered.

Hoshi looked up at her mother and smiled. "Really!" she gasp with happiness. Then she asked. "Wait, can you go to the store by yourself without dad with you?" In addition, she added. "I mean you know how he is with us being out there without him. Since he knows more about the life out of the ocean."

Akiza rubbed her daughter's soft baby cheeks. "I am sure I can handle of doing things alone without his help." she smirked. Hoshi laughed. "Beside Silly said that she wouldn't mind of taking us there with her boat and join us while we shop so we don't end up being lost." Akiza explained.

Hoshi smiled.

Silly Western was one of the workers that help them get the house set up and built for them to live in. She is a good friend to the mer-people.

"Alright," the young raven-red hair girl cheered. "I can't wait to go! I mean its been a long time since we visited Neo Domino. Oh, I can't wait." she jumped around with a happy grin. Akiza laughed at her daughter's funny state.

Hoshi ran upstairs to her father's studies. Akiza smiled and looked at the photo of her family when they first started the house. It hold Yusei on the right side of the five year old Hoshi, while on her left is her with one hand holding Hoshi's shoulder, while in the background is the start frame of the lake-house.

"Man, how long has it been since this miracle happened?" she asked herself. "Since I met Yusei when we were teens, or when Hoshi was born?" she sighed happily. As she remembers the days when Hoshi was born.

**Flashback 15 year olds:**

_Akiza was moaning in pain as she felt something in her moving out of her slit. "Ah…AH!" she screamed as she felt a little baby moving. "Just breath and relax, breath and relax," she kept repeating herself as she slowly go through the birthing progress._

_She turned to see a little black/red tail out of her slit. She used the last of her strength as she pushed the baby out. The baby slide down out of her mother and landed softly on the soft seaweed blanket that was laid underneath her. _

_The baby cried, however, there was no sound coming through her little mouth. Akiza got worried. She used her arms to move herself to the little girl and did the 'Breath treatment' to save her daughter's life. _

_After a few breathes have enter the little girl's lungs, the baby cried loudly. Akiza breathed with relief. The baby was moving around the seaweed blanket with that was wet by birth blood and other slummy stuff that is covering the baby. _

_The connection that was attached to the baby was easily disposed off and throw into the little watery hole. She got to work on cleaning the little baby. _

_Once she was done she gasp at the site of her daughter. The baby had a small amount of raven hair with little red stripes on the side of her. The baby stopped crying when she felt her mother's heartbeat. Akiza could not help but to cry. _

"_Oh my Ra…" she breath a little. "You look so much like…me…" she hold her daughter back in forth in the little pond. _

_Then her daughter's eyes opened only to see light brown with a hint of blue inside them. Akiza almost gasp to see her daughter's cat shaped eyes. "Oh sweetie…you have the most beautiful eyes." she whispered softly to the baby._

_The baby cooed softly. _

_Akiza pulled her bra down a little so she could breast-feed the baby. Once the bra is down enough, the little girl launched at the nipple and then begin to suck the milk._

_When she first found out she was pregnant, she could not believe it that mating with the man she loved, could help her make children since he was human and she a mermaid. She thought it would be impossible to have a child that is half-human, half fish. However, she was proven wrong._

_She wishes that her lover would return like he promised and maybe be her mate forever, however, she knew how hard life is for Yusei. She still wishes he would return to see her._

"_Oh Yusei," she looked at the little hole at the left side of her cave. "I wish you were here…I missed you…" she whispered softly. _

_She gasp when she saw a first, bright, shinny star showing off its beauty to the world. "Oh, what a beautiful star," then she thought of a name for the little baby. "Of course, that is a prefect for her. Hoshi." she whispered to the baby. _

_The baby, now named Hoshi, looked at her mother with wonder in her eyes. She cooed softly and giggled. "Hoshi that is your name." Akiza said to the baby. "Because, you were born under the bright star." _

_Akiza smiled as she continues to cuddly her baby. In addition, she prays that Yusei would return._

_One day._

**End of Flashback:**

Akiza smiled happily at the photo. 'I guess,' she thought as she rubs the picture's frame softly with her fingertips. 'If Hoshi wasn't born out of our love, we wouldn't have found each other.' She sighed with joy in her heart.

Hoshi went to the door of her father's studies and knock on his door. "Yes," he answered the door. "Oh, Hoshi." Yusei greeted his daughter. Hoshi smiled and hugged her father. "I didn't know you were back from swimming." he hugged her back.

"I know," she said to him. "I was eating some good snacks that mommy made and will I came upstairs to give you a kiss before I head off to bed." she explained. Yusei kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad that you had good time with your mother." Yusei smiled. Hoshi smiled then frowned. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head a little to get rid of her frown. "Oh noting," she replied. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." she quick kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said.

Yusei nodded then kissed her back. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." he replied. Hoshi nodded then headed off to her bedroom.

Once everyone was going to bed, Yusei and Akiza were in their Master Bedroom getting themselves ready. Akiza was wearing a long nightgown as Yusei wore a nightshirt and night pants.

Before they went to sleep, Yusei asked Akiza. "Akiza," he began.

"Mmm." she answered.

"Is everything okay with Hoshi?" he asked her. Akiza sat up from the bed.

"What made you think like that?" she asked. Yusei sighed.

"Well, when she knock my door, she had a frown on her face before she headed to bed." he explained. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Akiza thought of answer. "I don't know," she replied. "I didn't ask her, however she wanted to go to the city, and I offered if she would like to come with Silly and me and get some supplies for the house tomorrow," she explained.

Yusei give her a worried look. "Akiza," he hold her hands. "You know how I feel when you guys go to the city without me with you," he said being a worried butt. Akiza could not help but to smile.

"I know," she reassures him. "But Silly will be with us. Therefore, we will be fine okay. Don't go all panicking about us okay?" she asked. Yusei could not help but sighed in defeat. He did not want to argue with his wife and sure as heck, she did not want to either.

"Alright." he give in. Akiza smiled as she place a kiss on his lips. Yusei took a hold of that kiss and made it long before they had to separate for air. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

Akiza smiled. "I love you too." she reply. "Good night, Yusei." With that, she laid down in the bed and in stilly fall a sleep within seconds.

Yusei walk out of the bedroom and headed to Hoshi's room. He saw her in her seashell pjs while holding her little dragon stuff animal toy she named Star. Yusei smiled at the site of his daughter is sleeping form. He walked up to the bed and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night my little star." he whispered softly.

He pulled the blanket on her more, so she can get warm and not get too cold while she is sleeping. She moaned a little as she snuggles closer to her bed. Yusei pulled a little of her hair behind her ear and headed out her room.

He looked at her one more time and closed the door.

Once in his room, he laid down next to his wife and quickly fallen a sleep, while cuddling his wife's body close to him.

For tomorrow well be a busy day at the city.

* * *

**Well, that is the first chp of three shot. I hope you people love the first chp. I will work on more of this chp until I am done updating my Dragon's Heart and Hopeless Love. **

**Read and review please:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I have a brief message to share to you all. A young author that goes by the name ForeverWildfire2.0 had asked me to make a third sequel for the one-time series of Mermaid's Love and Mermen's Love.

I hope you all will love this one-shot like the other two. Please tell me what you think okay.

Warning: A few cuss words use, and a little bit of lime.

Notes: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, the settings, or the characters. However, I do own some out-characters that I am going to use for this one-shot.

Again, I hope you enjoy the final series of Mermaid's Love. *This may hold more than one chp. It will probably hold three*

Warning: Make-out and sexual contact/lime. This chp may be short. Sorry, but the next one will be longer I promise.

* * *

Teen-Mermaid's Love

A Well Good Morning Call

When morning arrived Hoshi was the first one to get out of bed. "Alright!" she cheered. "Today's the day!" She twirled with her stuff animal wrapped around her arms. "I better get myself something nice to wear." She placed her animal down and head to her closet. "Now the question is...what would look good for today?" she wondered.

At the Master Bedroom Akiza was talking a quick shower. She woke up few seconds ago. While taking a shower, Yusei was still sleeping soundly. Akiza didn't want to wake him up like she always does when the two started the day together. However, since the stress of trying to find a job, going through newspaper, after newspaper. It was stressing for Yusei to find one job that could be close to the boat deck so he would not to have to deal with taxies at Neo Domino City. No matter how hard he tries to find one, it was always far away from the boat deck. Akiza knows how hard it is to find a job after that fire almost took the life of her husband and their little girl.

She wished that she could find one job that would make him happy. That is what she is going to do.

After her shower she dried herself off and put on some clothes. She brushed her hair and put it on a bun. She put some make-up on her face, put a little of Eyeliner, and a little of blush on her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Well, I look nice." she said to herself.

"I think you are beautiful." She jumped a little when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. "No matter how much you wear make-up," Yusei's hand rubbed his wife's cheek with gentle care. "You are still the most beautiful mermaid. I ever meet in my whole live." Yusei turned her around and placed his lips on hers.

She moan softly as his feathery lips touch her soft baby lips. "Yu..sei..." she moan. She felt his tongue pushing through her lips. Her tongue joined his and they fought for who get's who. Akiza lost and Yusei's tongue moved freely inside her mouth. After they stopped Akiza wipe her mouth of any saliva that was stuck to her face. "You big meaning." she whined. Yusei giggled. "Why did you have to scare me like that?" Yusei hugged her.

"I only wanted to surprise you." he whispered in her ear. Akiza blushed.

"Yeah," she shoved him playfully. "More likely you want some little love from me." she teased. Yusei growled softly when he felt her hand rubbing his 'important area'.

So without a minute to spare he pulled her into the bedroom. He then pushed gently at the bed with him on top. "Is that case then?" he smirk. Akiza blushed ten times worse. "Maybe I'll give you a little love then." he teased her.

She wrap her arms around his neck then placed her lips on his, while his arms was wrapped around her waist. He rub her leg with his gentle fingers. She shivered when his fingers were touching her bare legs. *Since she's wearing a summer skirt* That would be Yusei advantage to turn his wife on. Akiza let go of the kiss then used her hand to rub his area again. This time Yusei shivered as she rub his sensitive place. She rub it up and down making his manhood hard as a rock. He growled as he kissed her neck, nibbling it, and sucking the life out of her neck. She moaned loud like a crazy woman. Yusei smirk. So while his wife is caught up with her pleasure. He begin to unbutton her shirt softly making her go mad with pleasure. Once he unbutton her shirt, he saw her two breasts that are covered by her bra. "Man," he whispered in her ear. "You are more beautiful then before." he lick her ear shell softly.

Akiza moaned. "You...pervert..." she moaned. Yusei smiled as he rubbed her left breast. She arch her back as he squeezed her breast hard but gently. "Meanie..." she moan again. Yusei used his other hand to pull her bra down so her two breasts bounce out to show their beauty. She gasp softly as she used her arms to cover her shirt. "Yusei," she whined. "We can't do this now! I have to go shopping with Silly and Hoshi." Yusei kissed her again to silence her. She tried to push him away, but his grip was out matched.

He let go of the kiss. Akiza whined a little. "I know," he whispered. "But you offered to have a little love before you go." He rubbed her right hip. He could feel her shiver. "So I am going to give you a little love." he rub her back. "Then when you guys get back. We can continue where we left off." he promised her. Akiza smiled then hugged him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fine, you better do it quick before Silly gets here." she warned him. Yusei smiled.

"Most satiny." He resume kissing her lips.

Yusei kissed her neck down to her chest and started to lick her breast. Akiza moaned softly as that slimly tongue tease her nipple. She shivered a lot. Yusei took the nub and placed it in his mouth. He was teasing her with his teeth and his tongue. Akiza grabbed a hold of his hair as she pressed him more into her chest. Yusei hardly tried to get air into his mouth. However it didn't stop him from licking her little nub. Once the nub was harden, he went to it's twin and started to give it the same treatment. Akiza had tighten her fists on the bed. Yusei could smelly something from her. He smirk softly. He knows that smell. It was the Mermaid's Heat.

When he and Akiza made love after being reunited and turned into a merman. He remembered the smell. It's a smell that would make any mermen go crazy when the mermaids are in heat. However since Yusei and her are doing this for the time as humans. He can still tell that she was in heat by the full moon that was suppose to come out in the starry night sky. Since he was new to being a merman he would have to control his urge to mate with Akiza and keep his hormones in check. He didn't want to hurt her in anyways shape or form.

However, Akiza's hand rubbed his cheek. It made him stop thinking about the Mermaid's Heart. "What's wrong dear?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Noting," he answered. "now where were we?" he teased. "Oh, I think I remember." Yusei chuckled.

Akiza giggled.

Before Yusei could finish what he was doing. The door opened.

"Hey good morning guys..." Hoshi greeted her parents until the site of them make her stop. Yusei and Akiza looked at her with blush marks showing on their faces. "I'm sorry..." Hoshi had hard trouble saying the right words to say to her parents. "I'll be going now." she shut the door softly. The couple didn't say a word.

"OH MY RA!" Hoshi shouted. "I cannot believe I saw them like that! EEEEEEEE!" she squealed.

This was a moment that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chp. But I hope you enjoy the make out part. Thanks for reading. The next chp will be the longer one for that I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I have a brief message to share to you all. A young author that goes by the name ForeverWildfire2.0 had asked me to make a third sequel for the one-time series of Mermaid's Love and Mermen's Love.**

**I hope you all will love this one-shot like the other two. Please tell me what you think okay.**

**Warning: A few cuss words use, and a little bit of lime.**

**Notes: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, the settings, or the characters. However, I do own some out-characters that I am going to use for this one-shot.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy the final series of Mermaid's Love. *This may hold more than one chp. It will probably hold three or more***

* * *

**Teen-Mermaid's Love**

**What is love?**

In the kitchen, Hoshi tried her very to get rid of the unwelcome image of her mind when she walked into her parents room. _"Oh my god I can't believe I just saw that!"_ she shouted in her mind. _"EEEEEKKK! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!_" she gripped her hair as she shakes her head.

Then she flop her head down on the table. "_That was so gross! I hope I'll never see that again!_" she calmed down for a minute before sighing. _"I wonder what was that about anyway? I mean I never known what love is, so what does 'that' mean anyway?"_ she asked herself.

She lifted her head up from the table and placed her hands on each side of her face with frown. _"I never know that love is something like that, I mean being close to other and another. Why would anyone do that?"_ she asked herself and then added. _"What does love mean anyway?"_

She blink when she began to hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Yusei and Akiza, who got their act together, walked downstairs with a little of blush still glued to their faces. When they reached downstairs they try to act normal like, noting happened at that bedroom."Ohyio!" they greeted her.

Hoshi just waved at them. "Ohyio..." she said with a tried voice.

Akiza walk over to the kitchen and got out some food for breakfast. Yusei on the other hand, took out a newspaper and began to read. "So what are you looking for daddy?" Hoshi asked her father.

Yusei looked up and smiled. "Just to see if there are any jobs that are close to home so we don't have to worry about going to the city to find a job there." he answered. Hoshi nodded.

"So mom did you tell about going to shopping today?" the young raven red striped teen mermaid asked. Yusei looked up from his newspaper and towards his daughter.

"Yes, she did." he answered for her. "You can go as long you stay close to Silly while you out in the city. Okay?" he said to her. Hoshi nodded to her father.

Akiza brought out some plates for the family and set them. Hoshi looked at her mother. "Oh would you like me to help you mommy?" she asked.

Akiza turned to her and smiled. "No thank you dear." she answered. Her voice was a little shaking after what happened in the bedroom. "But you can help me get the food on the plates if you want." she offered.

Hoshi smiled and nodded. "Sure!" She got off from her seat and walked towards Akiza. Akiza handed her the food and Hoshi took them to the table. Once everything was on the table, the two mermaids took their seats.

Yusei put his newspaper done and looked at the amazing food. "Wow, this looks good." he compliments.

Akiza smiled. "I'm glad you like it, not hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." she rushed her husband. Yusei smiled and chuckled at his wife.

While they were eating, Hoshi was still wondering about what love is or what's the meaning for it. She placed her fork down and turned to her mother. "Hey mom," she spoke. Akiza stopped eating and turned to her daughter. "I have a question about what you guys did-"

"Oh sweetie you shouldn't have seen us like that," Akiza spoke. "and you should known better to knock before you enter." she scold her.

Hoshi nodded. "Yes, I know I'm sorry." she apologized to her. "But is that what you call love?" she asked.

When she did her parents looked dead center at each other they couldn't say a word. After a few seconds of looking at each other the two turned to her. "What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

Hoshi shrugged her shoulders. "I mean when you guys did that, does it shows how much you love each other?" she asked again.

Yusei kinda blushed at that question. "Umm...well." He was speechless to even answer his daughter's question. So Akiza answered for him.

"Well, yes," the redhead explained. "because it shows of how much you trust that person. You would want to stay with that person forever and never leave that person." she tried to explain as best as she could.

Hoshi thought about her mother's answer. "So when you're in love with a person. Does it mean that this person would become his or her life-mate?" she asked again.

Yusei took the stand. "Yes," he answered and hold her hand. "When you are looking for your life-mate, you'll understand how important that person is to you," he explained and hold Akiza's hand. "just like how much your mother means to me." he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Akiza smiled and so did Hoshi. Then Yusei let go of their hands. "Now let's finish up eating and get started with our day." he cheered which made the two girls giggle.

"Oh Yusei." Akiza giggled.

Hoshi smiled at her parents while they were talking about something else. She then turn to the window where it was showing the view of the city. _"I wonder who my life-mate is?_" she asked herself as she continued looking at the city. "_I wonder if he's at the city waiting for me to go find him. I hope I'll find him._" she added as she continues eating her breakfast.

* * *

**Well that's that. I'm sorry if this is very confusing chp. It's been awhile since I wrote this story. But the next one will get better I promise.**

**If there are any problems with this chp. Please let me know and I will try to fix it.**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**I have a brief message to share to you all. A young author that goes by the name ForeverWildfire2.0 had asked me to make a third sequel for the one-time series of Mermaid's Love and Mermen's Love.**

**I hope you all will love this one-shot like the other two. Please tell me what you think okay.**

**Warning: A few cuss words use, and a little bit of lime.**

**Notes: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, the settings, or the characters. However, I do own some out-characters that I am going to use for this one-shot.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy the final series of Mermaid's Love. **

* * *

**Teen-Mermaid's Love**

**Off to Neo Domino City**

Akiza was in her bathroom getting herself ready again, and this time she lock the door so Yusei won't interfere. She put on some little blush marks, eye liner, and put on some cherry scented lipstick on.

She turned to the mirror and then smiled softly. "Better." she said to herself. "I hope this time Yusei doesn't mess it up again. I mean it wasn't his fault, it was the Mermaid's Mating Season's fault."

When that was said, she began to think about Hoshi's life mate. She had that going through her mind since Hoshi asked them what love is to a person. _'It seems so strange to tell a fifteen year old about love and what it means to a person.'_ she thought to herself. _'However, I guess this time of the year a young mermaid, like her, has a to go look for her life mate. Like I did...'_ She sighed as she closed the drawers. _'It was hard to find a person who is the right one for you. I mean you look over and over again just to find that person. But it's never easy."_

Akiza turned to the window and walked towards it. She looked at the ocean as it moves gentle with the wind. _'I thought I would never find a life mate when I was young. However, being in the ocean has changed my life. The ocean was the one who helped me find my life mate. If it wasn't for the ocean I wouldn't be here in a loving home and my new family."_ She placed her hand on the window's seal._ "I wonder if my parents would agree with me?'_

Hoshi went straight to her bedroom after breakfast so she can get on some nice summery clothes for the mail. She put on a nice tin top summery shirt, nice pair of short jeans, and put on her pink and white sneakers. She walked in to the bathroom, began brushing her hair, and turning it into a pony tail. She smiled at herself in the mirror and twirled so she can see the backside. "Awesome!" she cheered.

Once that was done she headed downstairs. "I better hurry." she said to herself. Once she reached the final stairs she cheered. "Alright, made it before mom could. HA AH!" she cheered herself on.

"You mean 'I made it before you'." Akiza said as she walked out of the kitchen. Hoshi whined. She simply smiled at her daughter. "You are so like your father." she comment of Hoshi's determination.

Then a sudden knock was heard at the door. "Oh that must be her." Hoshi cheered. Akiza walked over to the door and opened it. A young middle aged woman appear at her door. "Oh hey Silly." Akiza greeted her friend.

Silly smiled. "Hey there girl." she greeted back at her.

Silly Waters is in her early thirties, she has long blondish brown hair that goes to her middle back, her eyes are baby blue, her skin color is tan like Yusei's, and she has a wonderful body; proof that she works out a lot to stay in shape.

"So can I come in?" Silly asked. Akiza giggled.

"Oh of course, come on in." Akiza offered. Silly nodded and walked in.

"Man," she spoke. "you guys did a wonderful job of keeping it all nice and clean. It looks so beautiful than it was before it was in construction still." she commented. Akiza smiled at her friend's words. "I mean don't get me wrong my boys know how to make a family happy by making the look neat and awesome at the same time." She laughed to herself which made the other two laugh, quietly.

"I'm that you love the house." Akiza said to her. "It wouldn't have been possible if you and your workers haven't built this house we would still be living in a cave or something." Akiza finished with a smile.

Silly smiled and hugged Akiza. "Aw. No prob girl. I'm very glad that we got to help you. After all it's the least we can do." she said to her. Akiza smiled. "So are you guys ready for Neo Domino?" Silly asked.

Akiza and Hoshi nod their heads. "Yes, I believe we are ready." the red head answered.

Silly nodded and gasp. "Oh my goodness! I forgot to give Hoshi a hug!" she exclaimed. She rushed towards the young teen and pulls her into a big hug. "I'm sorry for not greeting you." she apologized to her godchild.

"Oh its' alright Silly." Hoshi patted her back for reassuring. "You were busy admiring your work you probably forgot about me." she finished with a fake whine.

Silly let go of her. "Oh, you know that I wouldn't do that little one." she said. Hoshi smiled.

"So are we ready to go ladies?" Akiza asked the two. The two girls nodded. "Alright let's go then."

Just before they were about to leave. "Hey don't forget to give me a kiss before you go." a deep male voice called out. Akiza turned around to see Yusei.

"Oh like I would forget that." Akiza teased him.

Yusei shook his head and wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist. "You think I would let you walk away without a kiss." he whispered softly at his wife's ear. Akiza giggled. Then the two kissed on the lips.

Which of course made Hoshi blush so hard that her face was turning red. Silly chuckled a little to see her godchild's face turning all red.

Once the two broke apart they let go of each other. "You two be careful when you get to the city okay." Yusei plead his ladies to be safe.

Akiza nodded. "Don't worry we will." she reassured him. "I'll call you when we are about to leave the city okay." she add the one part that could make his fears at ease.

Yusei nodded. "You listen to your mother and Silly when you are at the city alright. Don't wonder off alone. Alright Hoshi?" Yusei asked his daughter.

Hoshi nodded and then Yusei kissed her forehead. "I'll be careful."

Yusei nodded. "Alright we'll be back soon." Silly said to him. "Also don't worry about Hoshi," she reassured him. "she'll be with us all the way. She won't get far." She patted him in the back. Yusei smiled.

With that the three ladies head out of the house and head to the decks. Yusei walked to the big window at the livingroom where he watches his ladies get on the speed boat, Silly turning on the boat, and once it started she drove off to the city.

_'I hope they'll be okay.'_ he prayed to himself as he walked back to his work. _'Especially Hoshi...'_

He prayed that things would go smoothly.

* * *

**Alright that's that. Sorry if there are any grammar problems. I apologized for not watching what I wrote or something. To tell you the truth I wasn't in the mood to write but I pushed myself to get this chp. **

**Also, I hope you enjoy this chp. Because the next one will be a big surprise for our little Hoshi.**

**Read and review please.**


End file.
